The Ninja Titan Slayer
by Red Blush
Summary: Summary: After defeating the Six Pains Naruto confronts Nagato and persuades him into leaving their sensei's dream of achieving peace in his hands. The lost lives of Konoha's residence is now revived and upon his way back Naruto is thrown into another dimension. Ladies and gentlemen, grab your popcorn and 3D glasses because we're popping into the dimension of Attack on Titan!


**Author's Notes:** This is Red Blush's first attempt at writing a fanfiction. Please bare with Red Blush's amateur writing style. Red Blush hopes the readers enjoy the story.

 **Disclaimer:** Red Blush doesn't own Naruto nor Attack on Titan, or any material from other franchises that will be mixed into this story. However, Red Blush does claim ownership of all original characters, techniques and concepts, unless they were supplied by another party. In which case, the material will be specified and credit will be given to the right people.

 **Warning:** The following story contains very graphic depictions of violence, gore and sexual intercourse, implications/mentionings of rape, strong language, and scenarios some may find highly disturbing. So remember, Red Blush warned you.

 **Jutsu** , Japanese translation: **Henge no Jutsu** (Transformation Technique)

 **Normal speech:** "What the hell is this?"

 **Demon/Summon/Fusion/Titan speech:** "How should I know?"

 **Human thinking:** _'You're over millennia years old! Shouldn't you know this stuff?'_

 **Demon/Summon/Fusion/Titan thinking: _'I only pretend to know everything! I look more badass that way.'_**

 **Summary:** After defeating the Six Paths of Pain Naruto confronts Nagato and persuades him into leaving their sensei's dream of achieving peace in his hands. The lost lives of Konoha's residence is now revived and upon his way back Naruto is thrown into another dimension. Ladies and gentlemen, grab your popcorn and 3D glasses because we're popping into the dimension of Attack on Titan! Let's all see what will become of Naruto Uzumaki in a world of humongous giants!

* * *

 **The Ninja Titan Slayer**

 **Chapter 01: The Unexpected Savior**

* * *

Naruto was falling.

The wild wind licked wickedly against his whiskered cheeks and the long red coat decorated with black flame markings at the end flailed frantically behind him as he squinted his eyes a bit before falling through a fairly large puffy cloud.

Upon exit he was wetter than a dog's nose.

Well damn.

Opening his toad-like eyes to look at the surface below him he realized he was about to fall into some forestry.

Very fast at that.

With great amount of fluidity and speed of motion the blond teen flipped his body and kicked off from the nearest tree branch and was sent sailing towards another. With the same grace, he repeated this action as he descend finally landing on the forest floor, his feet dragging a bit before finally coming to complete halt.

The breeze from the fall had somewhat rid him of the water he got from the cloud, not fully but effective enough. His red cloak fluttered softly as his toad-like eyes scanned his surroundings.

He couldn't sense anyone around in his general vicinity.

He raised a single blond eyebrow...

"Just what the...?"

Chakra.

He couldn't sense any of it.

Strange?

He grew up to know that everything had chakra. Ero-senin made sure to drill that into his thick head. From the smallest pebble to the most strongest of ninjas. Everything possessed chakra which made this how ordeal all the more confusing for him at the moment.

"Where the fuck am I?"

Deciding it was probably better for his sanity, he pushed the thought of a chakraless world in the back of his mind and took in more of his surroundings. By the looks of it, a lot of these trees could measure up to the ones back in the most famous, or rather infamous, forest in the Elemental Nations. Training ground 44, otherwise known as, the Forest of Death.

At the thought of Konoha the toad eyes of the blond ninja both harden and widen realization just striking him of what occurred moments ago.

 _ **~ Flashback ~**_

 _After Nagato used the **Gedō — Rinne Tensei no Jutsu** (Outer Path — Samsara of Heavenly Life Jutsu) to revive all of the people he has recently killed after he attacked Konoha, Konan took his body to be buried._

 _And so here the shinobi was, gathering natural energy so that he could gather senjutsu chakra._

 _So Naruto quickly entered Sage Mode, using it to help him sense whether all the inhabitants of Konoha were alive or not._

 _To his immense relief, he sensed the chakra of his many friends and comrades. Meaning that..._

 _A happy grin split apart his face, relief loosing the tension from his frame. "They're all alive...they're all ok! Nagato did it!"_

 _He couldn't help but fist pump, cheering loudly, celebrating by himself as he forced himself upright. More than that, he could sense Kakashi-sensei moving towards him, closing the distance between them with great speed._

 _In a pretty damn good mood, Naruto moved to meet him, unable to wait for what he hoped was a hero's welcome back home._

 _Then he stopped in his tracks, toad-like eyes turned to another section of the forest, warily._

 _Something to his right sensed...off._

 _"What the hell is that?" Naruto questioned out loud, unsure of what he was sensing."And where did it come from...? I don't remember sensing this when I went Sage Mode last time..."_

 _The blond just stared at that area, weighing in on how he should respond to this feeling._

 _Honestly, after what he had just experienced, he wasn't exactly keen on anything that could possibly do damage to his already damaged village. And this 'feeling' could just do that kind of damage._

 _Or rather, he had no idea what it could do. And he'd much rather check it out and be doubly sure that what he was sensing wouldn't cause trouble than regret checking it later._

 _So he did._

 _Naruto turned on the spot and raced towards the...'sensation', zeroing in on it with his incredible sensing abilities. Moving at incredible speeds thanks to his senjutsu-enhanced body, regardless of his tired state._

 _He was sure that, whatever it was, he could deal with it._

 _That assurance was very much dashed by the time that he reached the aberration that caught his notice._

 _In a small, insignificant piece of the forest, there was something that was really, really wrong._

 _He was staring at it, studying it, suspicious of what it exactly was or where it came from._

 _He couldn't really describe it, but if he had to call it anything...he supposed he would call it a 'fluctuation'. As the very air that was emanating this sensation was shifting, as if space itself was rending._

 _It was weird._

 _Naruto already knew that Kakashi-sensei was coming towards him, so just in case this...thing proved to be dangerous, the shinobi arbitrarily decided to check it out._

 _Just a few moments ago, his teacher was dead. He was dead._

 _He refused to place him, or anyone from Konoha for that matter, in danger. Especially after this recent ordeal._

 _Bad mistake._

 _The second that Naruto moved to touch the aberration, his hand was gripped by it, almost like he was caught in a vice-grip. But the part that actually made him begin to panic was the fact that it began to pull._

 _"What the!? Hey! Let go of my hand damn it!" Naruto cried out, as it slowly began to pull the blond in despite all of his senjutsu-enhanced strength._

 _He grit his teeth, smashing his feet onto the floor to slow down his forced movement, and even began sticking his feet to the ground with chakra._

 _It wasn't enough, as instead of slowing him down, all his actions accomplished to do was drag the ground with him._

 _The shinobi tried to think of a way out of this predicament, but since his hand was unavailable, he couldn't use hand signs to utilize his **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Shadow Clone Technique) to help him out. Let alone a **Kawarimi no Jutsu** (Body Replacement Technique)._

 _His hands were tied, metaphorically and literally in a way._

 _...That sucked._

 _"Shit!" Naruto couldn't help but curse as his entire body began to get swallowed up whole, enveloping him as his sight began to darken at the edges of his vision._

 _One of the last things that he would hear from the Elemental Nations in along time was Kakashi-sensei's surprised shout._

 _ **~ End of Flashback ~**_

Exiting Sage Mode the blond released the natural energy he has been wielding. He sighed heavily, this is going to be a problem. Here he was, lost in who-knows-where, where chakra apparently is non-existent and no one around that could help him at the moment.

"Just where the hell am I?!" the blond shouted in irritation. Receiving no response except the gentle breeze, the shinobi huffed before he began walking.

Where to?

No idea.

Better than standing around aimlessly he supposed.

While not low on chakra, he was pretty tired from his battle with Nagato.

He needed to find somewhere to rest.

Some Ichiraku Ramen sounds real good too.

The low grumble of his stomach could testify to that.

With that thought in mind, he dashed off at incredible speeds being a blur to the untrained eye as he took to the trees. Nothing better like good 'ole tree hopping.

Five minutes passed before he came to the end of the forest where he found the most peculiar sight in his life.

Humans...

Not just regular humans...

But giants.

He said it once, he'll say it again.

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I!?"

Aimlessly walking around the seemingly endless field of grassland were several humongous humanoid giants. They all varied in forms and sizes, some appearing over weighted, bulky and extremely thin as if suffering from malnutrition, etc. The colors of their hair were as bright as light brown to dark as jet black. Some seemed to be suffering from hairloss* or simply their heads were bald and shiny as the back of a silver spoon.

Though, three most undeniably noticeable and rather strange and awkward features about these people were obvious. Even to a knuckle head like Naruto could see it.

One, they were naked...like...

Who does that?!

Do these chakraless beings not have any kind of decency?!

Two, they had no genitals...

Like...

...

...

...

WHAT THE FUCK!?

Strange yes, but just because you don't got a cock or a pussy doesn't sanction that you walk around in your birthday suit!

Seriously! WHO DOES THAT?!

Three, they were all smiling... Smiling wasn't a bad thing in Naruto's book. Heck! He probably encourages the notion more than anyone he has met!

Still, the way they smiled... It felt threatening...

Though, the latter feature felt more strange than both former to him, these giants gave off the weirdest vibe.

However, a smiling society of giants was a happy society of giants... Right...?

Speaking of their stupidly large sizes, some were as short as the genin himself or as tall as or even taller than the Hokage Tower back home.

Home...

He missed home...

But his home was destroyed...

And he had not a clue how to get back to help rebuild...

A few of the tall genitalless humanoid beings in the general vicinity glanced in Naruto's direction from his sudden outcry. Promptly walking towards him, the heavy footsteps lightly shaking the very earth as they closed in on him as they neared him.

Naruto just stared back blankly at the giants as they eyed him with something he himself experienced more than enough to identify...

Hunger...

His ninja instincts screamed at him to move - subconsciously tensing his leg muscles to move - but he was lost and maybe they could help him out by explaining where he was.

"Hey there! Miss! Could you tell me where I am?!" the blond half shouted. He received no response but a face splitting smile from a humanoid giant just a few feet away from him. It was a female, if the couple of huge nippleless mounds of flesh at it's chest area was anything to go by. It stood at a height of 10, maybe 12 meters and had short dirty blonde hair.

It just kept staring back at him with it's large squinted brown eyes.

A few moments passed as the two had a staring match. A very awkward one as well...

Raising a blond eyebrow at the giant the hand of said being shot out suddenly at Naruto but with how slow the hand moved, he saw it coming from a mile away. The orange wearing ninja made a swift leap backwards, escaping the gigantic hand that would have surely hurt a bit - key word; bit - but otherwise crushed the average person.

Watching the hand impact on the tree branch he was recently standing on with bone crushing force he land on a much higher branch on another tree Naruto's eyes harden at the obvious attempt on his life by the giant who just kept fucking smiling and eyeing him like a piece of damn meat.

The other giants came towards Naruto scratching at the tree in an attempt of climbing up to the blond.

"Just what the fuck is going on?" he asked himself utterly confused at the random assault. He didn't break any rules or laws of wherever he was did he?

Or was it a thing to swat people smaller than you here?

He was within his own right to fight back as self-defense but no point in doing that if he could avoid to. And no point in stirring up trouble for himself. He needed rest at the moment too.

"I need to get out of this place." the genin huffed.

With a plume of smoke enveloping his form via **Shunshin no Jutsu** (Body Flicker Technique), he vanished from the growing horde of hostile giant people who now seemed genuinely confused at his disappearance.

* * *

"Captain! We're gradually losing maneuverability and titans are closing in on us from every direction, what should we do?!" was the loud voice of a scout shouting to his squad leader over the noise of the booming steps of the horde of titans behind them.

The man being addressed narrowed his eyes with heavy contemplation of their current predicament. He speared a single glance behind him looking at the facial expressions of his men.

Fear. That was all he could see. They were all running for their lives with only being just a split second from a trampling death if they slowed or stopped their horses. The horde of abnormal titans behind seemingly with endless stamina appeared to be catching up.

Damn it!

He needed to slow those man eating giants down somehow.

He needed a distraction.

He had to make a decision.

He needed to carry back as many of his men back home if not all.

The continuous stomping of feet nearing them made it even harder to think.

This was always the most difficult part of his job. Deciding who next would die, who's life was going to be sacrificed on a mere wimp, who continued to live on to fight any other day. Still, at the end of the day, all they gain from this endeavor is nothing but corpses - or in most cases, what's left of them - of fallen comrades to return home with their tails between their legs.

Home...

He scoffed at the thought.

Deep down, humanity knew that those glorified walls are nothing more than a pen for them. And they, the cattle.

The walls won't hold forever...

Wall Rose attested to that.

That brought another thought to the Captain. Wall Rose, the breach through the wall was just screaming suspicion. The Colossal Titan, it just appeared and vanished from the scene as if it were never there to begin with. Then the Armored Titan, the one to have smashed through the inner gate and allowed the titans to sweep into Wall Rose-

"Captain Leerwick!?" he was broken from his musing by the scout previously addressing him.

It was always hard to do this...

But they knew what they signed up for...

He could only release a silent sigh as he turned around to face his men to cast some of them their death sentences.

Though, again, his attention was redirected by the outcry of a very male like voice.

* * *

Naruto was not a very happy man at this point in time. Nope, not happy at all.

Being traced by giant people with seemingly endless supply of stamina to keep tailing him was something else but overall just annoying. Or was it just that he never expected that there was just THAT many of these giant? Especially since he was pretty hungry right now. And like the saying goes...

A hungry man is an angry man.

After running around this accursed world for what? 4 hours now? Well, that according to his internal clock. Another thing Ero-senin drilled into him. Shinobi should have no need for watches!

Anyways, back on topic. He was hungry. But he's experienced it enough to bare with it long enough. Didn't mean he'll argue with such a notion.

Another loud rumble of stomach agreed with him wholeheartedly!

"That's weird..." Naruto spoke aloud, he just picked up on some life force signatures. They felt similar to chakra yet, not chakra. One thing was for sure though. He now moved with purpose, running faster in the direction he sensed the new life force.

Before long Naruto finally caught up to his target.

He immediately regretted it.

Tailing them was a horde of those annoyingly huge people. By the looks of it, the very much smaller people on horses seemed to be running from them. And if his assessment was right, they well together and in some sort of group or organization if them wearing green cloaks and dressed in the same uniform was anything to go by.

Maybe they were some sorta of Police Force like the Uchiha Police Force back in Konoha?

He blinked and looked back at horde of giant people running after them. Then back at the fearful faces of those running from them.

Yeah, nope.

They all had a strange rectangular mechanism strapped to each of their thighs. He idly wondered what purpose something like that would serve? Weight training maybe? But still, it appeared impractical.

He shrugged it off filing the thought for another time in his mind.

"Might as well offer a hand..."

After being in this world for as long as he have, Naruto quickly came to the conclusion that since all these giants were hostile towards him, they were some kind of enemy. What he's seeing in front of him just confirmed it.

With a burst of speed the Toad Sage dashed off towards the hostile horde. As he closed the distance Naruto was only a mere blur to eyes of the Captain Leerwick as he saw the blur of red mixed with orange and streak of yellow jump from the ground and at the growing group of 10-20 titans tailing them.

"THIS IS SPARTA!"

Naruto shouted after jumping from the ground and towards the closest giant. A single foot extended before him as it connected, kicking the giant at it's hip spartan-style. It groaned in pain from the unexpected impact and toppled over on it's left and crashed into another titan. It caused a domino effect of all the titans toppling over each other.

Landing on top of the back of one of the fallen titans, Naruto grinned, always wanting to say that ever since watching that movie Sparta 300. Naruto's leg muscles tensed just before he leaped off into the sky above the bundle of tangled appendages below him.

Gravity kicked in and did it's work, sending Naruto back down from his sky scraper height jump. Though just before it could, his hands came together, fingers forming his signature handseal.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Shadow Clone Technique)!"

That said and in a poof of smoke later was an exact replica of the blond ninja. Both brought their hands together as they descended. The replica appeared to be grabbing the air just above the original's right hand with both of it's own. A blue sphere of light suddenly came into existence of Naruto's hand. It was roughly the size of a baseball just before it seemingly swelled and became twice the size of a football.

Moving with purpose, Naruto and his clone dived down going head first. The left hand of his clone and his own right hand holding the glowing sphere of light between them as they descend upon the giants. With a loud cry of their power and swift thrust of their hands they brought the technique upon them.

" **Ōdama Rasengan** (Giant Spiraling Sphere)!"

The first contact it made was with the towering titan among the bunch who appeared to be greeting the twin blonds with an open mouth. The blue sphere expanded becoming larger than the head of the titan itself as it quite literally grinded it like hot knife through butter as the momentum from Naruto's fall allowed the opposing force to be dealt with more quickly.

To the eyes of onlooker, both Narutos appeared to have grinded into the pile of titan with the large blue sphere taking the lead. The shortly after, an explosion of the likes they have never seen. The dog pile of titan flesh was vaporized in an expanding orb of that same blue light as before. It shook and rattle the very earth, more so than the even the titans combined could have done.

Captain Leerwick was very much shock beyond belief as he could only gap like a fish. The sentiment was shared among his group as some could only stare in fascination at the power being displayed before their eyes, others watch on as if God had just granted them a savior, and so on their thoughts had them so busy they never noticed the same blond walking towards them until he spoke up while the explosion rattled behind him and soon died out.

"I don't suppose you guys have any idea where the nearest ramen stand is right?" Naruto questioned with a broad grin plastered on his face.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **RB (Red Blush):** Arigato for reading Red Blush's story. Please review after reading, Red Blush would really appreciate it. Red Blush will give the flames of the Flamers to the Flame God whilst chanting "Flames for the Flame God!" merrily. Constructive criticisms are gratefully accepted by Red Blush.

 **?:** Hai! Arigato for reading Red-sama's story!

 **RB:** Ano...everyone, this is Red Blush's cute little assistant, Rei. Say hello Rei.

 **Rei:** *bows* Konichiwa! Nice to meet you all!

 **RB:** Rei, be a doll and hand Red Blush some more papers. Red Blush must start on the next chapter!

 **Rei:** Hai! *hands him a few blank sheets of paper* Red-sama, why is it that you use paper and not just write on the a digital device?

 **RB:** Oh, Red Blush doesn't write on paper, Red Blush just tears them apart whenever deleting typos.

 **Rei:** *sweatdrops* *sigh* Red-sama, you do realize that Naruto never had his sage cloak after fighting Nagato right?

 **RB:** Oi! Red Blush is well aware of that, but this is Red Blush's story so Naruto will have it anyways!

 **Rei:** Hai, hai... *sweatdrops*

 **RB:** Well, goodbye readers and have a nice day. Remember, please review! Oh before Red Blush forget, credits to RekkingPride for allowing Red Blush to use RekkingPride's flashback idea.

 **Rei:** Bye bye everyone! *waves*


End file.
